


heat of the moment

by Nona5me



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;), Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Argument leads to sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, don't take offense to anything in this my dudes it's all for drama, i'm trash, keith losses, not proof read, shameful, theres small plot, you knew what you were getting into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nona5me/pseuds/Nona5me
Summary: It starts off as an argument, which leads to little things like secret competitions and low key favors the more the go about there passionate supposed to be last times with each other it's never the last and it's never anything but hot and ending with them both wanting more, both wanting to win.





	1. Jackass

Lance was glaring and I’d grown a weakness to his stupid ass face. A permanent weakness that is corrupting me slowly. A weakness where when he glares I glare and when I glare he yells, and when he yells I yell. He wanted to come into my room and it’d be ok if he was literally anyone else because they wouldn’t be saying it through gritted teeths and hands about to throw a punch at me. 

I didn’t get the chance to say no before he was knocking into my shoulder and storming in anyways. “What the fuck did you tell Shiro because he wont even let me be alone in the same room as Pidge  _ or  _ Allura and it’s fucking ridiculous!” I snorted, oh so that's what this is about. “Don’t fucking laugh mullet or I’ll shave you in your sleep.”

My arms crossed over my chest, “I didn’t tell him anything I just pointed out that it’s surprising you haven't started grinding against one of them just because they have tits! All you ever do is flirt and he’s concerned your going to let your hormones get in the way, like usual.”

Lances fist curled into my jacket, “excuse you, ‘a’ Pidge is like twelve, she doesn’t have ‘tits’ two who the fuck gave you the right to make any judgement call on my hormones when god only knows what you do when you lock yourself in your room.” I pushed him away growling, “I don’t do  _ anything _ because unlike you Lance I don’t think with my dick.” A sneer appeared on his lips, “you think? Wow I’m honestly surprised.” I pushed him back again anger increasing by the seconds. 

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” His teeth clenched, “Pidge is my friend you jackass and because of you I can’t help her because I can’t get a moment alone with her. Your not the only angsty emotionally drawn teen on this fucking ship! Oh and by the way, I would  _ never _ let my hormones get in the way of voltron, I wouldn’t grind against my teammates and if I did,  _ if _ , it’d probably be Shiro cause…” He let out a visible shiver, and I felt my eye twitch. 

Shiro really? Out of everyone he’d want to be with he’d choose Shiro? He flirts with Allura all the time. Wait Lances gay too?

“Bi actually not everyone, is one track minded.” I frowned, “get out of my room and I’ll be sure to warn Shiro about your sexual fantasies.” Lance’s gaze squinted at him, “jealous, I mean if you do that you’ll never get to jump his bones.” My growl turned low and predatory. “Get. The. Fuck. Out.” Lance smirked, “maybe I should just tell him myself, maybe he’d like it Keith, we all know what a dirty mind I have I wonder if Shiro’s mind can get like that to.”

I pushed him again, “shut up!” Shiro wouldn’t go near Lance like that, and I’m not mad because of a crush I don’t think it’s even possible for me to have a crush on Shiro he’s to perfect. I’m mad about the idea of Lance going anywhere near my friend, I’m mad that Lance is so bluntly stating he wants to fuck Shiro, innocent, sweet, understanding Shiro. Lance seemed equally annoyed by the push as he was by the shouting. “Come on Keith I know you’ve got it in you, you’ve probably already got a half on just think about what he could do to me, you’ll probably-”

He was  _ sort of  _ right, the thought of two people attractive to the eye like that. Knowing them personally wouldn’t be hard to know what they might say in that predicament but it was more the idea of hearing Lance beg and scream instead of gloat and smirk.

So I pushed him again and he fell to the bed, and yeah I’m not going to lie I’m supporting a half hard on but  _ Lance is too _ so any thoughts of shame are already flying out the window. I can feel it when I straddle his lap when I grind down and he moans. Scoffing at him, before my mouth crashes against his own and he’s putting a hand on the back of my head to pull me in closer, teeth clashing, tongues widely searching. 

Lances hand is warm and rough when it grabs my ass and he’s pushing down as he grinds up and my brows furrow when I try to restrain the moan, our mouths still connected. “I know you like it rough Kogane so don’t hold back now.” His teeth sink into the divot in my neck, I try holding back another moan continuing to grind against him to make him beg, I want  _ him _ to beg. My jeans tightening with each pant, each bite and suck to my neck, each tug of hair. Whimpering as Lance rolls over still grinding mercilessly against my strained erection. 

“God Keith you look pretty fucking close to cumming untouched.”

I gritted my teeth head tipped back as I gripped on to his arm, “shut the fuck up.” He pushed hard and the groan that leaves my lips is like a dam breaking, an instant lose. Cause now the whimpering is louder and Lances touch is searing and the moans are coming more often the harder he presses. He has to be close, but he’s huffing into my neck and keeps biting it and I can’t, I can’t…

“Lance!” And when I cum he bites again right on my shoulder, his teeth lingering a long time before he groans long an low and we still, panting, catching out breaths. Dammit, he didn’t beg, he didn’t even scream once. Why was I the weak one here, I beat this jackass at everything and he’s pulled this shit out of me like I was some fucking kids puzzle to do in less than a minute. 

Lance let out a huff of a laugh looks at me a smirk on his face, “I think I’ll leave  _ now _ .”

“Fucking asshole.”

His smirk widens as he leaves and my head collapses back on the bed. Dammit I’m going to have to kick his ass extra hard on the training deck tomorrow. 


	2. Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowjob

****

It hadn’t occurred to me until the next day that Lance had said he’d rather grind Shiro and instead had done it to me, there was another apifiny I had but Shiro was currently standing next to me at breakfast with an expectant look on his face like he was waiting for a reply. “Huh?” He sighed, “training, early, stretches, etc.?” Oh he wants to get in a work out before team training. “Yeah.”

Lance was on the other side of the table small telltale signs of his smirk, of his fucking ego, fucker.

We started with stretches Shiro talking about what he planned on doing in training today. Him and Allura agreeing on more hand to hand cause the others are still weak in that department. “Actually now that I think about it, you mind working with Pidge, it’s supposed to be her and Lance today for schedules but…” I sigh, “come on Shiro, She’s twelve and they act like siblings you can’t keep them apart like that when they’re just friends.” Why...in the fuck… am I defending Lance right now.

Shiro sighed stopping his stretches to think, “your right, it’s just  _ Lance _ you know I never know how far he’ll go to prove a point.” Pretty fucking far. Shiro sighed again going back to stretching, “but your right they  are only friends and he’s treats her like a sister, she needs that, without Matt or her dad. Lance is probably like the best brother she’s got besides Hunk.” There was a pause as he stood, “maybe she should train with Hunk today.” 

I gave him a look and tapped his finger against his hip, “alright, alright fine.” 

The debate to keep going about showing slack with Allura too was on the tip of my tongue but I passed it off if anything I was just helping Pidge, Lance said she had emotional problems maybe it was the brother thing. Allura would probably thank me.

-

When the others made it to the training deck Lance moved from Pidges side to Hunks other side upon noticing Shiro and it was amusing to see such obedience. When Shiro told them the plan and partnered Lance with Pidge they both seemed relieved going off towards one corner to keep distance from Hunk and myself as Shiro trained with Allura and Coran kept the floating orb drones going for them.

Hunk looked nervous, “I’m not going to lie bro, I never like hand to hand with you. You’re like a ninja and like I’ve seen you kill man.” Holding my hands up in surrender i contemplate how to make this easier for Hunk. “How about...I work on defense and you work on offense and if you start to feel comfortable with it all we’ll switch.” Hunk paused then gave a small smile nodding, “thanks Keith.” I nod and get in position Hunk doing the same. Dodging and blocking the punches he throws. When he really started getting into it the punches hurt and the dodges were better in theory. However Hunk would throw one then the other would hook around and hit my side and I winced.

He stopped instantly upon hearing it, I was taking deep breaths as his hands unclenched, “oh no, are you ok?”

“I’m-”

“Shiro! Shiro I hurt Keith!” I took another breath and there was a sharp pain in my stomach, “I’m-”

“Don’t say your fine man! Shiro!” I took another breath and it hurt I think he cracked something, fuck, he’s going to feel bad. Shiro touched my lower back and I sucked a breath through my teeth bending slightly at the waist to hold my side. Hunk getting hysterical, as Coran pulled up my shirt to prod and poke causing sharp breaths and grimaces I was already trying to contain for Hunks sake. “Hunk calm down I’m fine.” 

The complete overtake of fear on his face had me standing up straighter and pushing Corans hand away shrugging it off, “see no problem.” Hunk eye’d my side warely and I shoot a look to Lance to see him already staring he straightened making his way to Hunk, “come on man, it’s Keith, he doesn’t feel anything. Let go check out Corans new program, Pidge you coming?” She nods curtly giving me one last worried glance. 

Coran instantly goes back to my side, “it seems to be broke you’ll want to spend a bit of time in the pod.” I already knew that.

-

When the chill of the pod left and my sore ribs were just tingly now Shiro caught me as I fell and helped me walk to the kitchen after I changed. Hunk was there with an assortment of foods and Lance was grumbling off to the side glancing up at the swoosh of the doors frowning even more.

His eyes moving from me to Shiro and skimming over his body. My fist clenched and eye twitched as I walked in front of my friend to obscure Lance vision of him getting a short lasting smirk in reply. When Hunk sees us he instantly pulls me into a bone crushing hug apologising profusely. 

“I made your favorites, and I hope they’re ok because when I cook when I’m upset the food taste different and I just wanted to apologise but I couldn’t let Lance taste the food because they’re his favorites too and if it was ok he’d eat it all and if it wasn’t he’d eat it all.” I patted Hunks shoulder stiffly not sure where to go with this. Shiro placed a hand on my shoulder, encouraging Hunk to calm down and go back to the food.

The food was good and Hunk wouldn’t let the others eat until I had my fill Lance getting grumpier about this with every passing moment so I would occasionally chew slowly watching him after swallowing I’d nod, “that one was really good Lance.” He’d grit his teeth and glare. My the time I’d finished eaten Lance was pissed and when I left I showered leaving the others to food.

Back in my room there was a knock and when I opened it Lance pushed in glaring my shoulders slamming against the wall as he did. It caught me off guard I’m not going to lie. “If you like swallowing so much maybe you should do it on your free time. I snorted, “I didn’t realise you were so tense cause you wanted my mouth on your dick!” Lances fist balled into my jacket, “shut the fuck up and suck me off mullet.”

I raised one brow the unbuttoned his pants without looking away from his glare then sank turned him so his back was against the wall as I sank to my knees pulling his jeans down as I went. Mouthing his already hard on he started letting out little pants. My hands were slow like when I’d ben chewing food, purposely antagonising. When they made it to his hips and my fingers curled around the elastic of his underwear I pulled them down with a quick yank.

Lance let out a gasp followed by stuttering breaths his erection stiff I looked up not touching him until he looked down when he did my tongue flattened and took one long lick over the head of his cock. Getting a groan he let his head fall back against the wall looking away and I stopped again he looked pained but looked back down where I sucked the tip into my mouthmy tounge licking over it again. Lance’s jaw clenched his eye averting away again and I stopped.

“Dammit Keith just fucking suck my dick!”

I smirked, “what was that about hormones not getting in the way, oh right a lie, it was a lie.” His hands gripped my hair, “just so you know this is the last time we do anything like this.” Snorting I rolled my eyes, “I’m not the one who came to your room asking for a blow job.” He yanked my hair and I held back a moan eyes half lidded, “yeah but you’re the one who sunk to his knees without a second request to get a dick in his mouth.”

I glared back up as he nudged me closer, my mouth opened as if on instinct taking him in pushing my limits until his dick touched the back of my throat then pushing a little further. My nose nestling in to the curly dark brown pubic hair. Hallowing my cheeks I pulled back slowly eyes closing Lance was panting again my hands finding his thighs the his hips as he bucked into my mouth and the pain caused a low moan to escape the vibration getting a low groan from Lance.

“Fuck.”

His hand was pushing as his hips were my eyes watered at the low burn in my throat taking deep breaths through my nose before pulling off completely to take in more needed oxygen. I looked up to see Lance lust filled wanting eyes his hands pushing my head back on his dick, and I was compliantly doing so, why and the fuck did I want Lance mercilessly fucking into my throat. 

Pulling off again he winded nudging slightly with his hand I knocked it away voice raspy when I spoke, “beg Lance, I want you to beg.” His eyes got that glint in them, the fire of a challenge as he spit out a stuttered fuck you when my tongue licked up his cock. “Beg or you get yourself off.”  His teeth clenched, legs already shaking from being close I was already palming myself through my jeans and he was watching whimpering hands clutching my hair pulling and pushing. 

I let out an exaggerated moan half liding my eyes as my hand worked faster against my dick pulling it out. Lance cursed, “keith, please, suck my dick, let me cum. Keith Please, please.” I smirked my mouth back on him groaning on as I palmed myself and deep throated Lance his hand back in my hair pushing while his hips jerked forward more begging coming out of his mouth mixed with dirty insults like he was trying to repair the pride he took down with each word. 

“Yes Keith, fucking cock slut, keep going, fuck I’m…”

When he came his warning was a murmur and he looked down holding my head in place. “Swallow keith and I’ll do you next.” His voice thick a small tug on hair and I was letting the warm fluids slid down my throat then licking it from my lips and cleaning Lances dick before he’s sinking to the floor. A hand on my cock and the other pulling my head into his as he kissed harshly licking my lips, tasting himself while I groaned as he yanked and twisted and rubbed his thumb over the tip.

My arms wrapped snugly around his neck as he sped up a bit more and I found myself lifting up slightly and falling back down, bouncing in centimeters. Lance pulled from the kiss foreheads flushed against one another hot breath spreading over my mouth. “Cum keith.” I did cause with almost everything else we’ve done tonight I just instantly listen and take orders from him. Jackass

His lifting his hand to his lips licking away the cum.  “Last time.” I nod voice to horse to really get anything out. “We’re not, after this, we’re not doing this anymore things are going back to normal.” I nod again, I need a shower and rope to fucking hang myself then I grinned. “Besides, I won, you begged, get out.” Lance gapped for a moment then let out a low growl and a scowl before abruptly leaving. 

At least I won't have to worry about masturbating for a while. I showered and went to bed feeling smug and satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent is important assume it's all consent wise, if it wasn't there obviously would be more of a struggle
> 
> oh...and uh...have a nice day?


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do stuff, I'm trash, trash panda...I like pandas

So the agreement lasted, Lance would glare at me occasionally being the sore loser he is and I would just shoot him a smirk that left him gritting his teeth and looking away. After yesterday Shiro decided to train with Hunk and had me training with Pidge after another talk I convinced him Allura could handle herself if Lance got...handsy. Which I sort of hoped he did because I’d love to see him with a broken nose. 

Shiro had agreed I was right once again and Lance seemed as happy as Allura seemed relieved that Shiro wasn’t being so intense about it all. They spared and Lance was making dumb comments that Allura would either smile or roll her eyes at. Pidge and I were working together today. We’d agreed a while back that if she made sure to hit me as hard as she could I wouldn’t hold back either so it was a twist of fast moving limbs and cheap shots that had the other one smirking proudly.

Basically it was fine for a few days, training with Pidge, then Shiro, then Allura all was good until the third day when the alarms in the castle sounded off and we all quickly exited the training room and went to the control center there was an emergency flashing light from a nearby planet everyone was already armored up and heading out Allura starts giving a debrief of the message through the coms. 

“The planet is under heavy galra fire after they rebelled against the mining, there are two large spacecrafts soon to be entering the atmosphere of the planet ant two already on the ground I suggest you split up. Shiro?”

Shiro’s voice came through next loud and clear as we all separated from the castle flying towards the planet. “Hunk, Keith take on the spacecraft attempting to enter atmosphere. This is already anti gravity space so it shouldn’t be hard with you together. Hunk focus on the ion cannon and Keith can distract the djalg long enough for Hunk to do so then you can both take out the ship.”

“Yes sir.”

“Ten four”

Hunk and I veer left firing at the ships as shiro gives instructions to Lance and Pidge through the coms. There's a lot going on all at once as the small galran fighter jets eject from the two very big ones Hunk using his gun to surpass the barrier then destroying the first canon took about ten minutes but with a hundred plus fighter jets on my tail it felt like more than that. 

“Shiro! The djalg are making their way into the atmosphere separately I can’t get to them in this swarm!”

Shiro’s reply came in shortly, “Lance cover the escapes, Pidge watch your six!” There was a confirmation from both paladins as blue began fighting the escaped droids. “Well mullet looks like you lost this one.” I gritted my teeth maneuvering through gets letting red release small bombs in the midst of the droids. Hunk was to busy fending off that and ion cannon was making a slow turn in his direction.

“Hunk move!” THe glowing and the whirl of a dangerous blast that could seriously injure the yellow paladin struck a nerve and red accelerated slamming into Hunks side as the beam sent a searing pain through my head. When I let out a scream everything else was muffled. Red was in pain. A lot of pain and it scared both of us. There was a black out for a minute a flash of blue and white another black out then the image of a yellow and green lion flying after us.

The ion cannon had pushed us into the atmosphere and now we were free falling. I groaned trying to move to managing to weakly jiggle Red’s controls. My ears still ringing then that familiar ray of ice and then a thump and we’re still movin, sliding down...snow? When we slow to a stop I let out another groan and mumble sleep cause it sounds like a good idea and Red keeps repeating it over and over in my head. 

-

I’m woken with a sharp jolt a loud screech and the footsteps. I was on the floor now under the control panel and a hand gently pulled me out followed by another set and when I opened my eyes Shiro and Lance are pulling me onto their shoulders. Hunk is crying again, and it’s my fault, again. Pidge looks wide eyed and concerned as well trying to console Hunk as Shiro and Lance drag me towards the med bay.

“E r urt.”

There was a questioning look on their faces, so I tried again, “ear urt” I knew it was a mumble but it was hard to get words out when everything actually hurt. “Red?” Red was hurt to. The guys unbuckled my armor and slipped the black suit off replacing it with the pod suit. When Shiro walked over to Coran to help set up the pod as quickly as he could Lance glanced at him briefly then down at me, his hand pushing my hair back mouth moving in words like, “believe you, now, dumbass, be careful.” He was shaking his head then pulled his hand away from my hair and it had blood all over it.

Oh man was I bleeding?

-

Coran said when I came out that it’d been three quintants which ugh cause that meant I had three days to catch up on training a mission debriefs if there were any. Worst of all I had to deal with Hunks intense apologies. I was already on the fourth round of telling him it was ok and he shouldn’t feel bad, and that's what a team is for. 

I’d told everyone to go back to bed and then went to the training room to make up for lost time. I’d busted both of my ear drums and hit my head on the edge of the seat which had given me a conclusion but the blood had been from my ears. Which Hunk had explained upon panicked explanation. 

I got about an hour into training feeling sluggish enough not to get passed level six when an annoyed voice interrupts. “Are you seriously in here right now?” I didn’t stop my fight against the bot I wasn’t tired yet which means I could go a few more rounds. 

“Really your not going to answer me?” Irritation, seriously it shouldn’t be this easy to piss off Lance. On some level it was great to see that I got to him in more ways than one but it was also equally annoying when it was none of his damn business.

“End training sequence!” He snapped to the room and the bot shut down mid swing falling through the floor. “Dammit Lance now I have to start over.” I turn and he looks pissed. “Why are you even upset you fucking weirdo, I was just training!” Lance glare turns away, “if you don’t wake up tomorrow looking less like shit Hunks going to feel bad again.”

I grit my teeth, “you can’t, just go away Lance.” He didn’t leave instead he walked forward cocking one of those lazy hips out to the side placing one of his golden tanned hands right on top of it and sent him a look of being beyond done with his shit. 

I groaned, “you can’t order me around Lance.” He cocked his head to the side eyes squinting, “I have.” Turning my back to him I walk to the panel to begin training sequence again only when I get there my hip are pinned to it by Lances and his hands are splayed across the screen after wiping the data away.

The position instantly has me taking in deep breaths, “you just got out of a pod Kogane don’t make me put you back in it.” His breath was hot against my ear and I tried -ish- pushing his hips away but it was more of an excuse to push my ass against his crotch. His hand grabs the shirt clinging to my chest when he groans lowering his forehead to my shoulder.

“I’m not tired yet, I-I’ll go to bed after a few more rounds with the gladiator.” My words losing it’s angry tint to just mild irritation as Lances hips rolled forward slowly. “Liar.” He breathed on the back of my neck licking at the sweat, which yeah gross but it also felt good so I”m not complaining.

“Do you want me to tire you out Keith?” Lance was getting hard and it only made me press my ass back further my back arching heavy breaths escaping my lips when his mouth roamed over the nape of my neck and his hands over my chest and down until it was slipping under my shirt. 

“Do you Keith?” His voice was low and seductive, I gulped trying to think straight - well as straight as I can with a dick against my ass - “didn’t, didn’t you say we were done after last time?” Lance groaned, “Last time I wasn’t inside you making you scream I shuddered dropping my head and leaning heavily on my arms which were propped onto the control panel. “And what if someone comes in?” He hummed kissing the notches of my spine, “team bonding exercise.” I snort and he presses forward both of us hard.

Lance pushed gently at the top of my back until I was bent over elbows now being my prop up. His nimble fingers reaching around unhooking my belt and slipping my jeans just past the my butt. “We don’t have-ah!” The warmth of Lances tongue slipping inside was more than shocking I’d clenched and dropped the rest of the way to the table grabbing on to the back relaxing as his thumb rubbed soothing circles in the back of my thigh.

“Should we count that as me making you scream baby?” I shook my head, unable to do much else but moan when he pushed back in hands coming up to spread me wider and oh my god Lance was a fucking god with his tongue. Before I knew he was a good kisser but…

He pulled my jeans down a little further and it was hard to restrain myself from pushing against his face a symphony of low moans and whines breaching my lips. “Lance. Just do it already.”

“But-”

“Do it.”

Hearing the shuffle as he stood and shifted his own pants lower spitting on his hand, “I almost forgot you like it rough baby.”

He pushed in fast to punctuate his sentence my mouth dropping open and trying so hard not to let out a shout of any kind. Lance pulled back out the slammed back in. I sucked in s deep breath, “I still haven’t gotten you to beg you yet.” Lance pushes in this time slow and agonising like I’d done to him. 

“What’d’ya say Baby are you gonna beg for my cock like the slut you are.” I shook my head cause what are words. Even if I’d said yes and tried to speak I’d probably just end up yelling. Lance picked up the pace and I felt smug, i didn’t have to beg. His hands had and iron grip on my hips pulling them with sharp thrust against his. My toes pushing up the closer I got then he stopped and I whimpered. Opening my mouth then closing it and shooting an attempted glare over my shoulder to see his smirk as he kept a slow pace sinking in deep then pulling out just as slow. 

“Keith.”

I growled hiding the red of my face, “your fucking pathetic Lance.” He chuckled give a sharp thrust that had me gasping enough to tilt my head up. “God just! Fuck me Lance!” There was tsking behind me another sharp jolt against my ass feeling the spit dry and a slow burn pick up but it felt to good to care. “Say it Keith, say please, tell me what you want.” There was another sharp thrust before even those stopped and I whimpered, “p-pleas, Lance.” He sped up but just barely, I started begging louder asking for more, harder, faster, please coming out of my mouth until it was a scream.

Lance was grinning from ear to ear trying to shush me before I woke the others but everytime the words came out they encouraged him to push it further. Lance was draped over my back short jerky thrusts and an arm wrapped around my head so his hand covered my mouth muffling the screams and cries begging for more. 

My cock rubbing against the metal side of the control panel until I was seeing white and Lances little jerk of his hips skipped a beat continuing to stutter until everything was warm and we were both trying to breath. I was definitely tired now, exhausted enough to sleep like a the dead. “You did so good Baby, I think it’s time for us to go to bed. I nodded weakly at Lance his hand pulling away from my mouth as he slid out the feeling of cum trickling down my thigh as Lance pushed up my jeans. 

“Shower tomorrow.” He whispered gently, this was different than usual but we left and he walked me to my room turned to leave then stopped and turned back pulling me quickly into a kiss that had me clutching shirt before he pulled back blinking looking as confused as I felt then leaving. 


	4. Fuck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So cameras are a thing that exists...

Lance was confusing for example when I got to breakfast the next morning-freshly showered- he was acting like nothing had even happened, like nothing, like they hadn’t even met before. What the hell Lance! Hunk however looked relieved seeing me come in, “hey buddy you look better did you get a good night's sleep?” 

I shrugged, “yeah.” Shiro passed a bowl down the table and I started eating leftovers form Hunks first apology. It still tasted good though.

Shiro had tried to drop out of training for the day but I told him no. In the training room my bayard sat on the control panel where I’d forgotten it last night Allura giving me a look as if to say it was irresponsible to leave my things lying around. Lance looked at it once briefly before moving on like it wasn’t even a little bit of a big deal. “Jackass.” I mumbled under my breath, Shiro looked at me questioningly and offended. I shook my head motioning off to Lance. 

“Alright team it’s group training again, we’ll be defending one another for as long as we can. Lets try and beat our time.”

Back to back the five of us are put under the timer the laser orbs beginning there rotation and shooting. Shields up and blocking as many from getting past that I can manage. I hear a thud behind me, the quick slid of the floor, then blocked a laser at Pidges new opening. In Hunks defense he’s a big target. 

We squeeze in tighter moving to protect one another Lances cusses and Pidge yelps the floor sliding again as Lance shouts an apology towards Pidge. Shiro and I stepping in to continue to block. 

At this point we’ve beaten our time and it’s impossible to see the orb forcing us to focus on the lazers. Lance has the advantage of his intense practise as sharpshooter Shiro and I don’t have that but we train all the time. With my heart pumping two shots are coming at either side of me and my shield doesn’t have the length to block both. 

I don’t know what it was, but instinct seems like the wrong word for it when I moved to protect Lance instead of my best friend, my brother. Shiro falls through the floor and I grimace as Lance’s back melds to mine and we continue to block the lasers coming from every direction.

A droid comes up from the ground and I gulp, “Lance can you take this out, if I go at it with my shield your left defenseless!” There was a grunt as Lance pivoted on his heel and I switched to his back blocking his sides as he shoots at the droid, two more appearing in front of me. 

They’re getting closer but a glance over my shoulder shows lance dealing with three of his own. He presses further into my back and another glance shows oncoming bots, to many, way to many, I slash at the two in front of me sidestepping Lance and holding my shield to his back one look and he adjust to cover me as I slice the closest bot.

With a jult I’m pulled into Lance and we’re falling to the floor looking up over his shoulder to see a bot is swinging down with its staff, tensing my shield rematerialised covering Lances back and squeezing my eyes closed. 

There's no hit and the room goes silent peaking an eye open Lance is lifting his head too. Allura had called off the simulation a broad smile on her face the others start clapping. “That was great guys your more in sync than we thought.”

Lance looks down at me my eye roaming over to his face a few blinks and were pulling away from one another quickly. Am I fucking blushing right now, why! No, no not doing that, it’s just the work out. 

While yes it was a good thing for voltron that Lance and I excelled in team work, most of the day it sucked in it’s own ways, in the way where the others were asking how we’d got so ‘in sync’ so they could all participate. We’d shared and awkward look, with that I let Lance spout whatever bull excuse he wanted about rivalry mind melding. Coran seemed to be the only one intrigued with the possibility.

Shiro even pulled me aside later and asked about it which I basically went with rivalry mind melding just to see him chuckle along with my sarcasm. Apologising for not covering his six.

It wasn’t until dinner that it got super awkward.

Sitting and minding my own business Pidge cut through the momentary lapse in silence with a question. “Did anyone else hear yelling last night?” I froze stomach dropping to my feet glancing up Lances eyes had gone wide as the others nodded along. Shiro mumbled about how he thought it was his ptsd and it went from there as I slowly sank in my seat. 

“Yeah I couldn’t make out what it was but if you all heard it maybe we should check security footage. Lance and I both sat up straight eyes widening, “we have cameras on the ship?!” Lances voice was loud Coran and Pidge shared the same look of duh. “We’re in the middle of a war against which could have spies of course we’ve installed security.

Lances face paled and my stomach did more twists, ‘don’t look at Lance, don’t look at lance.’

“Uh, th-the yelling was me.” Everyone's eyes turned over to me as I scratched the back of my arm, Lances eyes widening more so, “I was training late last night and Lance and I got into an argument about sleep, nothing to worry about.”

Lance nodded along quickly. It’s a good cover most of the truth is better than none of the truth. It’d have passed too if not for the look Coran had and that's what unsettled me the most as he looked between the two of us red faced and avoiding eye contact. They went on to a new conversation. 

This time I went to Lance instead of the other way around and when he opened the door he scanned the hallway before closing us in. “We have to figure out if there's a way to delete that.” He nodded enthusiastically, “Pidge maybe?” I shook my head quickly, “no, if Pidge knows she’ll tell Shiro and he’ll flip out if he knew I did that with you.” His face dropped into a glare, “what's that supposed to mean?”

“It means your still the castle slut Lance no matter how many times you try and pin it on me. Shiro is like my big brother so if he keeps you away from Pidge and Allura he’ll lock you away from me.” Lance raised a brow fisting my shirt and pulling me close a small glint in his eyes, “it almost sounds like your worried about that. You’d be my damsel in distress Babe.” I rolled my eyes ignoring the flip in my stomach at the name use. “I see you have no problem living up to that reputation.” 

He smirked, “well lately it seems I don’t really have to worry about it when you openly want to-”

“I think we should focus on deleting that security tape.” Lances head tilted slightly pursing his lips, “we can do that after.” And he calls me the slut, i’m just incredibly gay and lived in a desert for a year. Lance seemed to take my silence as a yes and started pressing kisses to my neck. My grin was slow, “Lance,” my voice was light and it actually shocked me. Tilting my face up and exposing more skin, “the video Lance, it’s a bit more important.” He pulled on my belt loops and I take a few steps closer towards him.

A small laugh when he nibbles on my ear, “Lance.” His hand grabs my ass and I laughed, “fucking pervert.” Lance chuckled against my adams apple. A pepper of kiss followed up to my jaw and over my cheek. Lips meeting and it’s different than usual, different than angry kissing or horny kissing. It was actually gentle at first tongues meshing quickly and hands began groping.

I’m sure it would have gone further but someone knocked on Lances door three times. We pulled apart looking over at the silver metal the back to one another I slipped around the corner of the door as Lance answered. “Coran Coran the gorgeous man what's up?” There was a clearing of his throat, “I’d like to speak with you both so number four if you could come out now.” I tensed peaking around the corner and crossing my arms looking at the floor.

“You boys should be more careful, I won't be telling any of the others since you seem to be...keeping it to yourselves. However I won’t be deleting any more footage for you after this. He holds out a chip and Lance reaches for it but I take it first giving him a dry stare. “Yeah, no.”

 Lance turned back to Coran, “thanks Coran we know about the cameras now so we’ll keep it to our rooms,” Lance was saying this as he nudged me back and reached for the door sensors closing it on Coran who had a grin on his face as he shook his head.

When the door was closed I slapped him in the back of the head. “Ow why?!” Smirking I crossed my arms at him keep it to our rooms you make it sound like this is a regular thing now.” 

He paused eyes looking at the chip, I followed his gaze then looked back to him and he looked at it again before reaching for it. So I held it out of reach. “No, you are not mature enough to handle this.” He gapped, “I helped make that.” His hand snaked around my waist pulling me against him and his long arms extended past mine and grabbed the chip. “Fuckin’ freak.” He was already bounding away towards his bed pulling a tablet from night stand. 

“Alright I’ll just leave you to your porn then.” Lance paused as I moved towards the door, “your not going to watch it with me?” I scoffed, “why, I lived it.”

There was a hum from Lance then momentary silence, “so, you just don’t want to see you lose on repeat.” I paused turning a glare at him, “I didn’t lose.” Lance shrugged leaning back with the tablet held up. “I don’t know we’ll see when your screaming about me being the best at everything, so good with my mouth, so good with my hands etc. etc.” My eyes narrowed, “I never said that.”

He didn’t say anything tapping on the screen a few times before my voice came through wrecked and repeating those words and a billion others praising Lance. Fuck. I snatched up the tablet turning off the video and taking the chip. “So that’s why you were so riled up,” I leaned down grabbing his chin, “you have a praise kink.”

He blushed pushing my hand away, smirking at him I pull a knee on the bed between his thighs, grabbing his chin again. “Is that why you follow orders so well Lance? You want them to tell you what a good boy you are. Tell you how perfect you are?” His eyes are looking anywhere but me.

“You did so good last night.” I whispered in his ear kissing his cheek then moving to the other side, “I could still feel it at lunch, the soreness, the reminder you were there.” I kisses his other cheek then settled our foreheads together. “How do you feel about me rewarding you Lance?” His hands moved up my thighs towards my hips nodding mutely, “use your words.”

“Yeah, yes, please.”

“Good boy.”

He definitely had a praise kink I wasn’t going to think about this new found knowledge again until later because well blackmail is a thing and this is Lance. It started off the usual slow after I’d pushed his shoulders down to the bed, palming his crotch, while occasionally murmuring sweet little things that had him whimpering with the combination. It occured to me Lance is a gentle person to others he hugs people, flirts, cuddles. So what's to say the reason I haven't got him to scream is cause i’ve been going hard and fast and Lance is a slow minded soft individual. 

Proof? We’ll find out, man now I’m getting excited. Kneeling between his legs my ass in the air bent over Lance kissing his collar bone. My hands moved slowly down from his shoulders over his chest stopping at the top of his pants his body tightened ready to lift his hips for his pants to be removed. Instead I moved back up his stomach slipping my hands under his shirt and pushing so my hands hit the numbs of his nips, sinking down so I could cover his chest and stomach in hickies.

“Fuck Keith, what’s gotten-Shit!” Pinching one of his nipples his legs bent tensing on either side of me squeezing my hips. He was panting his hips trying to connect to something but when I felt his stomach tense or his legs I would lift away and get a pathetic whimper. “Keith, come on bro don’t be a tease.” His cock was hard, mine was to but it was distracting to hear Lances pants and little grunts that stopped him from moaning or begging. He had a death grip on the back of my shirt his hand moving to my shoulder pushing down like a nudge. 

Knocking his hand away I pushed his shirt over his head, “did you seriously just call me bro?” He huffed resorting to silence instead of answering, glancing up he was visably pouting like a child with the smallest hint of a glare on his face. “What’s wrong, Bro?” He whimpered rolling his hips up into the air bellow my stomach.

Chuckling I lean forward closer to his face, “come on gorgeous you're supposed to be using your words.” He whimpered again turning his head when I went to kiss him. I chuckled again, “you think denying kisses is going to get me to touch your cock?” Lance grumbled turning his head back to face me glaring as he puckering his lips. Grinning it was incredibly hard at that moment not to think Lance McClain was the cutest person to ever cute.

Pecking his lips he huffed and kissed him again longer. Using my distraction his hands ventured down to grab my butt and pushed up both of us moaning at the friction. He repeated the action a few times quick little hip rolls before I got a grip pushing hips to the bed where he started whimpering again.

He let out a huff of annoyance his hand moving from my hip and palming my crotch, causing me to loss focus again, “I’m not going to do it Keith.” He grunted out and I lifted my head long enough to smirk at him before grabbing his hands to pin over his head, “ok, but if you do tomorrow at training you have to... tell everyone you’re secretly in love with my hair.” Lances nose scrunched up, “fine but if I don’t then next time I’m in charge of everything we do, that includes you doing everything I say.” There was a pause both of us keeping eye contact, I was sure I could do this but...but he was so confident I couldn’t.

“Deal.” He smirked and leaned up kissing me to finalise it with him distracted I pushed my thigh against his groin ruffly and his whole body tensed as he let out a loud moan. I nuzzled his neck peppering kisses against it my hands moving to unbutton his pants. “Come on Lance you can get louder than that.” He grumbled a fuck you which had me grind against him again before pushing his jeans past his hips and down his thighs all slow and agonizing kissing each section of newly exposed flesh sucking the inside of his thigh for a long time until it’d leave a dark mark. 

Kneeling on the edge of the bed I pulled his boxers off then climbed back between his legs getting a good look at a fully exposed Lance. This was probably the first I’d seen him completely naked. My fingertips brushed along his thighs towards his knee. “Your so pretty Lance.” He took in a sharp inhale of breath and let it out slow repeating the process. “I love your skin Lance, so soft, inviting, so perfect.” There was a small jerking movement in his hips and if I hadn’t been looking at it I wouldn’t have noticed.

My hand ran down his thigh towards his hip now, he really did have beautiful, almost blemishless except for a scar or two here and there from battle. I kissed the one on his abdomen getting a shiver in return. I blindly reached out for a pillow as my lips moved down to kiss the inside of his other thigh closer to his crotch. The skin soft and warm, humming against it my arms wraps around his legs lifting him enough to prop his hips. “What are yo-Fuck you!” It wasn’t loud enough to count, it was more like a bark than a yell. 

Either way at this point my face was shoved in Lances ass tongue licking at the puckered hole exposed when I’d placed a hand on each cheek. Getting here was a quick action but now that I’m here I might as well take my time, wouldn’t want to uh...miss anything important. Lance was on the breaking point between pushing into it and pulling away fucking my tongue in his decision making before deciding that he was going to stick with that motion. His face relaxing into a blissful look.

Closing my eyes slightly I decided I might as well get into this cause the sounds Lance was making even I could cum from them, untouched, and he didn't need to know that. “You. are. Such. A.” panting and his hips grinding down, when he spoke again it was breathier, “little shit.” I hummed and he shuddered. It wasn’t enough, so I slipped my finger in, his back arching when it curled into one of his walls. No scream though, actually no sound at all. I paused looking up at his face and noticed he had a mischievous grin now looking down at me through half lidded eyes.

I dropped back down hoping I was wrong about this new theory licking his hole and fingering it as I went until his heels where in my back pushing. His hole was stretched and Lance was in between moans and soft gasps but the further we got the quieter it was. Fuck. I am not going sub for this bastard next time, if there even was a next time.

Pushing up I a lined and pushed in quickly Lance’s voice squeaked and his mouth dropped open to form a silent scream but that wasn’t what I wanted. Pushing in and aiming he jerked the first few times face relaxing even more. My hips slapped against the back of his thighs his legs hooked around my waist. He moaned when I slowed trying to push again but I kept the pace slow grinding into his prostate when his thigh connected to my hips. “Lance, be a good boy and scream for me.”

He seemed like he would've in all honesty but its like he lost his voice which in turn annoyed the shit out of me. He was pulling on my shirt as I slowed my hips to a haul balls deep with weeks he tugged his legs rubbing against my thighs shifting my jeans lower off my hips. “Please.” It was a gasp, a whisper like he had to force it out. “I can't get you to shut up when we're out there and I can't get you to speak in here.” He cracked a small blissed grin as I started moving my hips slowly again grinding into his prostate.

He sucked in deep breaths, I can't make him scream. Hips rocking I took to kissing his chest, sucking on his nipple leaving a hickey on his chest. His hand pushed into my hair and pulled slightly as my licks and sucks and gentle kisses trailed along his body.

“Keith.” He whispered as I nibbled on his neck right below his ear. “Getting...close.” Glancing up the look of pure exstacy on his face mother gapping as he took deep breaths eyes rolled back and lidded. My favorite part being the red blush that spread down his cheeks and neck blotching in imperfected color. 

The look bad my hips moving faster for release without trying to hurt him. His breathing picked up and his fist clenched tighter back arching so his chest flushed against mine. He was fucking beautiful.

Hips stuttering and his rocking with mine until that point a splash of cum between our bodies catching on my shirt as he let out a long moan eyes squeezed shut and thighs slamming hard around my waist a few more rocks and was spilling in him seeing darkness as I black out for the moment slowing my thrust to a stop.

After a moment of calming my erratic beating heart I pushed up on my elbows. “You ok, it looked like I lost you there for a minute.” He let out a sigh, nodding and pulling me down into a deep kiss.

When I pulled back there was a pause, that was different. Realization dawned over me that all of that was very intimate. I don't do intimate, I need to leave. 

Pulling out as carefully as I can he still locks his jaw and takes a deep breath when my limp member is finally pulled free. Yanking my short over my head I clean up what's on his stomach and gently cleaned the cum that was falling from his ass. “‘S fine, shower tomorrow.” He made grabby hands at me from the bed and my muscles tense fighting the urge to obey.

“Gotta go back to my room don't want the others to find out.” His eyes cracked open, hands dropping, brows bussing together as he sat up slightly. Upon opening his mouth I was already at the door. “See ya next time.” The door closed behind me and I walked quickly down the hall dropping my shirt in a laundry shoot.

Fuck fuck fuck, fuck Lance and his stupid fucking grabby hands, and fuck his cute pouty face, and fuck his stupid cuteness making me want to cuddle with him like this is some domestic bullshit set up. Fuck all of this! Only one more to hold up on our deal and then it stops.

 No more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is concent, it is importante smol bean children of mine.


End file.
